Nightmare
by MeeshayleCanRawr
Summary: It was childish, getting worked up over something simple like a nightmare, although, it wasn’t childish at all; especially when the nightmare was reality. 1000 word-one shot


Nightmare

Summary: It was childish, getting worked up over something simple like a nightmare, although, it wasn't childish at all; especially when the nightmare was reality.

1000 word-one shot

-

Darkness, it was everywhere; he could almost feel it trying to suffocate him. Opening up his eyes, his blue eyes scanned the room for anything. He only saw the familiar figures of his room, his bed, his dresser, his box of toys and all his other valuables. Sitting up, the boy turned and looked towards his closed door.

There was an orange light emitting itself from under.

Without really thinking, the boy lifted the comforters off his body and jumped off his bed, making his way to the door. He reached the door and without hesitation, opened the door to see what was beyond, creating the light.

A wild fire was beyond the door.

It was burning his hallway and all the beautiful paintings on the walls. The boy ran into the fire, unsure what he was doing, all he knew was that he had to run and_ fast._ Suddenly, two giant doors stood before him. Ripping them open quickly, the boy ran in and yelled out loudly, "Mother! Father!"

The doors opened for him with ease, exposing a larger room in which was also engulfed in the flames. The room presented two chairs with two figures in the chairs, facing each other on the other side of the room. The figures burned in the flames and lay limply in the chairs.

The family dog Sebastian lay burning and dead in the middle of them.

A scream echoed through the room, and the boy fell to his knees crying out to the figures before him. He cried out to his mother, he cried out for his father.

He cried out for Sebastian to save him.

The screaming continued, the figures continued to burn within the fire. The boy began to crawl towards the figures, fighting the fire around it. But he was stopped by metal chains that clamped around both his wrist and ankles by someone else.

The scream slowly became into a horrifying laughter.

He was dragged out of the burning room, reaching out hopelessly to the figures continuing to burn. The doors shut loudly and the boy was lured into darkness again. As the laughter continued the boy tried to move his way through the darkness, but the chains on his wrist and ankles prevented him from escaping. It was then that the darkness was swept away; a bandana was pulled away from his eyes.

The boy found himself in a cage, beaten and torn.

There were many people outside of his cage. They all wore smiling mask and whispered among themselves, pointing excitedly at the boy. The boy pulled and pulled at the chains so that he could escape, yet they bounded him even tighter and caused the horrible laughter to grow higher and higher. Suddenly, the boy was taken from his cage and was slammed to the ground.

A man with a smiling mask brought out a branding iron.

The boy kicked and screamed for his freedom, yet the chains down bounded his body to the ground, refusing to let him go. The man with the smiling mask stepped forward pressed the branding iron onto his chest. The boy screamed out in pain and terror.

And with his all his might; he cried for Sebastian to save him.

The darkness around him faded slowly into a blood red. The boy stared as a new man came into the room. He wore a butler's uniform and stood before him. His smile was the same as the others. But he felt no fear. This new man turned, reached out and offered his hand to the boy.

The boy took his hand.

It was then the butler pulled the boy up off his feet and before the boy knew it, he was in an elegant room. Many people we're in this room dance to the sweet music playing around them. The butler, still holding the boy's hand, led the boy into the crowd.

There, they began to dance.

The boy and the butler began to slow dance with each other. The boy felt a sense of safety yet fear while dancing with this man. It was then that the butler took his fingers under the boys chin and lifted it up. Their eyes locked into each other's.

"Bocchan its time," The butler said to the boy. And as the boy continued to look into the butlers eyes, he could feel the life being ripped from his body. It was then he knew that the butler wasn't really a butler.

It was the devil.

"Bocchan?"

Ciel Phantomhive reached under his pillow and flung himself forward, pointing a gun at the butler's head. His butler, with a startled look in his eyes, just stayed still.

"Don't…touch me."

The butler stayed like that for another moment before smiling brightly and pulling back, away from his master.

The butler walked back to the cart stationed behind him and picked up a tea pot. "This morning I have prepared milk tea, it is Assam black tea with milk added." The butler spoke kindly, as if a gun had never been pulled up to his head.

Ciel pulled his gun back as if he was trying to protect himself, yet the gun point was still held towards his butler. He felt himself trembling.

"Milk can help soothe ones nerves and calm you down…" the butler said smiling as he poured the tea into a cup. Placing the teapot down, the butler then picked up the teacup and walked over to his master, "…Especially after a nightmare." The butler held the glass out towards his young master friendly.

Ciel lowered the gun and gave a troubled and sad look before taking the tea from his butler. "Thank you Sebastian." Yes that's right, it was only a nightmare. No, it wasn't just a nightmare, he couldn't brush aside; it was his own life. He already knew that this nightmare would have to end one day.

And he also knew _how_ it was going to end as well.

-

Review?


End file.
